User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Eleutherolagos, the Moon Bunny Lord
Eleutherolagos, the Moon Rabbit Lord is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Eleutherolagos provides a Transmutation Spire to the allied team, and the spire is located at the fountain. Transmutation Spire provides these benefits: It first increases the sell value of items by 25% of its final cost (max sell price of 90% of the Item's value), and secondly all allies may choose to transmutate an item, increasing non-unique effects by 30% (with the exception of champion-unique items). Eleutherolagos and Allies may only transmute one item each, although if the ally built a higher-tier item from the transmuted item they may transmute it again without cooldown. The transmutation has a shared cooldown of 3 minutes. }} Exceptions include and the unique abilities associated with its augments, as well as . As for the augments, the 30% bonus is applied in full, so 's speed boost is increased to 39%, 's cast range increase is increased to 39%, and 's damage bonus is increased to 39%. As for the Bonetooth Necklace (and Head of Kha'Zix), *Damage Bonus per level is increased to 2.6 per level *Armor Penetration and Cooldown Reduction associated with 3 trophies are both increased to 13 and 6.5% respectively *Movement Speed bonus from 6 trophies is increased to 32.5 *Leap range bonus from 9 trophies increased to 195 *Thrill of the Hunt duration bonus from 14 trophies is increased to 3.9 seconds. However, bonus ferocity associated with it is not augmented. Eleutherolagos launches an orb of lunar hextech energy, dealing both physical and magic damage. Hextech Blast does 50% more damage while inside the effect radius of the Amplifying Spire, and travels 50% faster. |leveling = 1000 160 1500 240 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1100 }} With a mechanic similar to Jayce's (Hextech Blast is an collision linear skillshot), and a ratio initially the same with Kayle's (slightly better, as Kayle's AD scaling is based off bonus AD), Hextech Blast is Eleutherolagos's damage ability as well as his poke in later levels. The true strength of Hextech Blast comes from its combination with Amplifying Spire, which is very similar to Jayce's + Combo. With a hybrid ratio of 1.5 Total AD + 1.5 AP, the combination is an intimidating nuke. However, with power comes counterplay, and asides from a slow projectile speed outside the Spire, the counter is simply to destroy the spire. While the Amplifying Spire is not affected by most skillshots and abilities like the turrets, ranged champs may easily dodge and remove the spire, causing some trouble as the Spire is on a long cooldown. Not only that, the mana cost is also high for a poke especially with high points. Most importantly, range is not increased, so it is far more difficult for Eleutherolagos to land a surprise Hextech Blast. Eleutherolagos creates a small nexus of lunar energy. Amplifying Spire is treated as a turret/terrain much like a conventional turret, and thus has all the attributes except attack. Amplifying Spire takes 50% reduced damage from minions. Eleutherolagos also gains movement speed, which decays to a minimum of 15% if Eleutherolagos is in the effect radius of Amplifying Spire. The minimum bonus is removed if Eleutherolagos is in combat. |leveling = 600 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Skill Overview: Amplifying Spire is the heart of a poke Eleutherolagos's gameplay: It turns what is somewhat similar to 's into one that has a ratio that puts even 's to shame. This isn't helped by the fact that it is based on Total AD, while Jayce's counterpart benefits only from bonus AD. Although not as important to a AA-based Eleutherolagos that focuses on his E ability, it is still useful in that it adds DoT damage and bonus damage, and is a critical component when considering an AP DPS offtank, as it also grants him a (initial) bonus movement speed. It is one of the abilities that create an impassable terrain, much like and . However, it is treated like a turret, meaning this ability can be used to proc wall knockback effects such as and , and as it is treated as a turret, it can also draw aggro from minions, effectively serving as a counterpush element. Eleutherolagos equips the Warscythe over the Flayer, which sets his autoattacks into melee range. However, Eleutherolagos's basic attacks deal true damage based on maximum hit points, while reducing attack speed and movement speed for 4 seconds that stacks up to 5 times. Half of the true damage dealt is recovered over 5 seconds if the target is not hit by Eleutherolagos' attacks within 5 seconds, although recuperation is stopped when Eleutherolagos lands a hit while regenerating the lost health. If Eleutherolagos is inside the effect radius of the Amplifying Spire, the Warscythe also deals bonus magic damage and marks the target with Grievous Wounds for 2 seconds. This ability starts with one point in default. |leveling= of target's maximum health of Eleutherolagos's AP |cooldown= |cost= 25 |costtype= mana }} Eleutherolagos equips the Flayer over the Warscythe, which removes the true damage component but increases his attack range to 500, while basic attacks also reduce the target's armor and magic resist. This stacks for maximum of 5 times, and any subsequent attacks while the target has the max stacks deal bonus magic damage. If Eleutherolagos is inside the effect radius of Amplifying Spire, half of the bonus magic damage that would have been dealt after full stack would be dealt regardless (stacks with the full stack magic damage). If the target is inside the effect radius of Amplifying Spire, the target takes magic damage over 4 seconds, which is dependent on damage received by the target. This ability starts with one point in default. |leveling= of damage received by the target |cooldown= |cost= 25 |costtype= mana }} }} Skill Overview: Warscythe is a very potent high-risk, high-reward ability, as 3 attacks with Warscythe deals true damage equivalent to 13.5% of the target's maximum hit points in true damage, which gives him a DPS that may surpass that of Vayne (who deals 10% of target's maximum health as true damage every 3 attacks) if not augmented, and even more damaging when augmented, adding a .3 AP ratio to basic attacks on top of the true damage per attack, making Warscythe one of the most powerful passive buffs. However, given the lack of dashes, innate tanking ability, and other CC, Eleutherolagos relies on others to provide the opportunity to close in and deal. However, once close, it gets much more difficult to peel off Eleutherolagos due to the long duration of the slow, and also difficult to outdamage him given the attack speed reduction. The key element of this ability is the fact that one doesn't have to rely on only one aspect of the thing, although this ability isn't a core gameplay mechanic as it is with similar "shapeshifter" champs such as , , and . Given that, one may be attracted to the far more stable Flayer, which grants him a range (albeit a short one) as well as an armor/MR shred as a supportive element. Augmenting it with the Amplifying Spire further increases the Flayer's role as a supportive weapon, as landing attacks with it marks the target, effectively amplifying damage to the target for up to 4 seconds. Eleutherolagos marks a large area and makes it sacred with lunar energies. This lunar energy increases allies' stats, while dealing small magic damage to enemies periodically. After he marked the area, he may then reactivate the ability to channel for up to 3 seconds, after which a ray of Lunar hextech energy descends upon the area, dealing magic damage to enemies. This damage is reduced if the enemy is outside the center of the ability for a minimum of 75% of the max damage. Regardless of activation of the second ability, the large area lasts up to 6 seconds. Allies inside the effect radius of Amplifying Spire receives 20% more AP and AD. Enemies inside the effect radius of Amplifying Spire takes 20% more damage from Lunar Baptism. |leveling= 750 |cooldown= |cost= 200 |range= 1000 |costtype= mana }} Lore Given that the Lunari exist as demonstrated most notably by the existence of , it can be presumed that there is a moon-like entity to Runeterra. Unlike the Moon of the Earth, which is barren, the Runterra's Moon is capable of supporting life, and thus there is a separate ecosystem there unaffected by the happenings of Runeterra, mostly wrought by the Rune Wars. And here's the story of the moon rabbit race, which unlike the Runeterran rabbits evolved to stand upright given the low gravity of the Runeterran moon. Given the lack of significant predators as well, the moon rabbit grew to be the dominant race in the Runeterran moon, building a civilization based on both lunar magic and technology to forge their own kind of Hextech that differs from the Runeterran counterpart. However, the lunar resources were far smaller than that of Runeterra, and it was only a matter of time before resources started to run out, forcing the moon rabbits to turn to transmutation. However, transmutation got them only so far, as large amounts of matter (i.e. earth matter) was needed to fuel the transmutation reactors, which put them in even more problem. To solve this, the moon rabbits attempted migrating elsewhere, with vast majority of the expedition to Runeterra decimated by the rune storms. Those who stayed longer haven't found a way to attenuate their demand for resources, which results in growing autocratization of the moon rabbit society, and inevitably, civil war. This didn't help as the extraterrestrial expedition brought forth a new enemy which was in verge of wiping the moon rabbits off, and it was only the intervention of an C'tan astral entity that saved the moon rabbits from annihilation. However, the astral entity ordered the rabbits to take up necrodermis metallic bodies prepared by transmutation, which sparked another civil war between the Astralists and the Eleutherians, resulting in the victory of the Astralists in the moon level. Hence Eleutherolagos, one of the key Eleutherians, was kicked out of the moon, and joined the League simply to get some more battle experience, hoping to overturn the Astralist rule of Runeterran Moon now laden with robotic Necron-like rabbits. My Prediction Eleutherolagos is a hybrid champion, most like in that he is theoretically capable of digesting many roles, including a bruiser, AP mage (non-nuker), and less ideally ADC, Jungler, and Support, given the multifaceted aspect of his abilities. Stats Itemizing TBA Aesthetics Basically an bipedal rabbit in a mechanical suit. Not an anthropomorphic rabbit like say Reisen, but more like a full out rabbit more akin to Cottontail Teemo, except more fully rabbit. Quotes Upon Selection *The Moon Rabbits shall be free. Attacking *For the Lunar civilization! *Glory to those who die free! *Patriots die not in shame. They stand triumphant! *United rabbits stand, divided rabbits fall! *Dulce et decorum est pro luna mori! *In Luna's name, have at thee! Movement *As the moon requires. *Liberation is at hand. *End is the fate of Vichy... I meant Astralists. *Free Rabbits grow in strength. *My service shall render great deeds. *Thy will shall be enforced, summoner. Joke *No, Moon rabbits are not made for sex appeals, nor are they useless. *Nor are we made to provide for some lucky charms. *For the emper... I meant Lunar Republic! *Is there a World War 2 show? I can has De Gaulle? Taunt *Believe rabbits are cowards? Come get some. *You'd make for a good smoking crater. And I don't have neural implants either. Category:Custom champions